Paintballs are usually fed into a paintball gun by means of a bulky bucket-like hopper that is attached to the top of the main body of the paintball gun. However, this top feed bulky hopper disrupts the player's view and easily gives away the position of the player by having the bulky hopper sticking out on top of the paintball gun during the game.
To resolve the above-mentioned problem, spring-loaded magazines have been designed to feed paintballs from the bottom of the paintball gun. However, these bottom feed spring-loaded magazines are limited in capacity in holding paintballs. Normally, a spring-loaded magazine can only hold up to about 20-30 paintballs. Furthermore, the spring load constantly puts pressure on the paintballs in the magazine causing them to deform and jam.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a bottom feed magazine of a paintball gun, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the bottom feed magazine of a paintball gun disclosed in the present patent application.